Death Only Brings Sadness
by Earth-Babie
Summary: This is an AU, thats set in a modern world some people dont have to see and have to suffer through. Inuyasha did something terrible and Kagome goes over the deep end. Sango undergoes a pain no teen should face. Miroku finds himself in someone unexpected.
1. Kagome

It was an unusually quiet night as he crept into her room. In any other situation, with any other person she would be frightened; but it was just Inuyasha, Kagome's boyfriend.

_Why do I have such a weird feeling tonight? Oh my god, he didn't he couldn't have, he wouldn't!_

Kagome's inner voice and her gift of premonition told her something was very wrong this night. In her own mind she was battling thoughts of betrayal from Inuyasha. As she was arguing with her inner voice, Inuyasha removed his shirt and got into bed with her. Normally he would have curled up to her pulling her toward him, but this time all he did was lay there in silence.

"Tell me now, I know something happened tonight. Just tell me and don't lie about it……I know you were with her, I can smell her on you." Kagome whispered painfully into his chest.

"Baby, you know I love you, but I tried X for the first time. I don't know how it happened but she was there and so was I and it just happened I'm so sorry."

He tried to cover up his own tears but it was too late, they both cried for what he had done. Nothing more was said both occupants of the bed slowly drifted off to a painful sleep. When he woke up Inuyasha left without a word. Later that day Kagome called Inuyasha. "Why did you leave so early, without saying goodbye?" "I had to get home. Listen I don't want you calling me anymore, alright?" "But why?" Kagome whimpered out. "I have to stay away from you or I will hurt you again." Before Kagome could say anything he hung up. For the next few days she just shuffled around to all her classes barely even in her own head. She had no one to talk to because she had to leave her friends to be with Inuyasha. She was completely alone. Later, when she got home she started to write in a journal, just whatever was on her mind.

_At this point I'm completely alone. I have no friends to speak of and the one person I ever loved and let into my little world left me for dead. I can't even begin to think my family even cares what's going on with me. I'm so alone; I can't stand being alone. 'You could always kill yourself, you know.' But what if it didn't work I'd have to deal with that my whole life, everyone always on my back trying to show they "care" when they really don't. 'See that knife over there…. It would be a way to give away some pain. Just one little cut on you arm would be enough' But what if someone saw? 'You just say you got a cut cleaning or something, what do they know?' _

Slowly Kagome started to think what the voice in her head said was a good idea. So she picked up the knife and traced it along her upper arm harder and harder till blood started to form on the slashes on her arm. To Kagome's surprise she didn't feel the pain, she felt somewhat relieved after she had cut about a dozen or so slashes on her arm.

At school the next day she was sitting in her Brit. Lit. Class when another girl in her class walked by and said blatantly "God, your such a damn special Ed kid!" with a smirk she walked away. Kagome decided to let it go for now. As Kagome's attention returned to the teacher she heard some encouraging words "a paper on society." This trilled Kagome; she could finally bad mouth society and not get yelled at. Later on, in Study Hall Kagome was working on her paper when a fellow class mate said "pssst….pssst…..Kagome, hey do you smoke?" She was a little shocked she always thought that was a bad thing for some one to do, its illegal after all. "Of course I don't." "Oh well, you should come to this party tonight." The student, who Kagome had known awhile, gave Kagome an address on a sheet of paper. "Society and bears are the same, they'll tear you apart if you give them the chance."

_Hmm maybe I should get out and party a bit. It's been two weeks since we broke up; I should go have some fun. Maybe if I only were to smoke a little, just once, it would make me feel better._

Unfortunately, after this party Kagome was stuck in a bad pattern. She would smoke with her buddies till they all were reduced to the IQs of six year olds, then she would come home and cut her arms and legs till almost her entire body was covered in blood. One day she cut deeper then she ever had. The blade slashed across her white flesh till the crimson blood flowed from the wound. Slowly at first but the blood started to flow faster with every beat of her heart. Then it hit her…..she struck a vein. The room started to get darker and the only thing she could think of was finally she would leave this tortured life behind. After the whole world went black she felt like she was floating, for what seemed like an eternity. When she woke up she was in her bed and she had cleaned up the whole bloody mess, but she couldn't remember cleaning up the mess or getting into bed.

After the blackout incident Kagome decided to start exploring other harder drugs. First she tried Coke and it was good for a while. Then she tried Acid, LSD, and Heroin. She particularly didn't like these three because she couldn't cut herself; the trips were too hard for her to concentrate. She began to cut herself on these trips and would miss the "safe areas" and hit veins more often, so the blackouts increased. No one at school seemed to notice because she wore long sleeves and her grades stayed the same. But day after day she began to hate that place, more and more people talked about her and she didn't even know half of them. _Remember just one more year and your done; don't let them get to you Kagome._

When she got home from school that day she decided she was going to go to the local pool club and play some games. When she got there it was cool for a while; some of her new "stoner and tweeker" friends were there. They started a game when a familiar voice said, "I got winner!" To her surprise there was Inuyasha, who she hadn't talked to or much less seen in a month, joining her group out of the blue. Someone mumbled "yeah ok." Kagome played the game not thinking she would win but she did, and had to play against him. Inuyasha tried to strike up casual conversation but it wasn't working with her, " So how's school for you? I notice you're almost done, only one more year huh?" Kagome still didn't respond just played the game. Inuyasha continued bringing up some subject she didn't even notice, "Well aren't you going to give me your opinion? I know you and I know you have an opinion on that." That was it Kagome snapped, Inuyasha you don't know anything about me!" she half screamed and walked away from the pool table. He grabbed her arm and she pulled away knocking over a table and breaking one glass while the other didn't break. "You broke me Inuyasha, just the like that glass my heart is broken, just completely shattered…..by you, you dumb jerk!" She stormed away as fast as her broken heart could drag her. Inside her heart wanted to run to him and have him hold her but she knew that would never happen again. Kagome got into her car and drove home; as usual no one is home but her. She goes into the bathroom, grabbing a rather large knife on her way, and sits in the bathtub. She puts the plug into the drain of the tube, and starts to slash. She slashes with renewed fury, as if she's slashing at Inuyasha for everything he's done to her. The cuts get deeper and deeper but she doesn't care at this point, Kagome is completely out of her mind now. _I can't take this anymore no one loves me and those who did don't now. No one wants me, hell I don't even want me so what's the point anymore. _ In her now twisted thoughts she turns the water on and the tub fills up with red water. When the water reaches her neck she turns it off. _I can't feel my body any more, soon all this will go away. I wont be a bother to anyone. _Kagome slowly slides her head under the water and starts to breathe it in. The water hurts her lungs at first then nothing……pure silence, forever.

:Authors Note:

Just in case you didn't understand, everything in italics are Kagome's inner thoughts. That is a voice in her head just brining her down.

Also I do not own Inuyasha, but if I did….then Sessesshomaru would be the main character with Kagome at his side.


	2. Inuyasha

It had been two weeks since Kagome's funeral, but Inuyasha was still in mourning. He really had loved her and couldn't believe he had killed her. In his mind, Inuyasha killed his beloved Kagome by making a huge mistake. If only he hadn't gone out that night with his friends, she would still be here.

Since Inuyasha was a senior, he decided to take the last two weeks off for mourning. Now he had to go back to high school. Just like any other average jock teenager, he was captain of the football team and the team needed him. The other team members were really supportive of Inuyasha, of course none of them had lost their girlfriends to suicide.

Classes just bored him all week long. Wake up at four in the morning, go to morning practice, clean up, and get to class. Five days of the same thing as before, but with one difference…no Kagome. He couldn't get his hug and peck on the cheek in the morning when he picked her up. He couldn't hear her cheering him on at practice, but at the same time he still heard her. She was still there.

Friday morning, before third period, a young woman with raven colored hair caught Inuyasha's eye. _Could that really be Kagome? Please gods let it be her, I need her so much. _

Inuyasha followed the girl all the way to her class, where she turned around,

"Can I help you?" the raven beauty asked a little perturbed.

But when she turned around she wasn't her, she wasn't his Kagome.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."

The raven colored hair girl walked into her class. As he walked away Inuyasha could hear the things the girl and her friends were saying.

"That's him, Inuyasha."

"But he's the captain of the football team, she was just some girl who killed herself."

"I know, Kagome was always a freak. At least now Inuyasha is single now."

The girls' words stuck in his head the rest of the day, but it was Friday night now. He was going to party with his friends and drink Kagome away. Inuyasha got to the party around the time everyone cracked the bottles, so he helped himself to the assortment of liquor.

After about five beers and a couple of shots of tequila, Inuyasha was definitely feeling the alcohol. He stumbled out back where he found some of Kagome's friends, well before she died. One girl, who he recognized from Kagome's Study Hall, waved him over to the small group. Smoke was swirled around their heads. Inuyasha stumbled over to the girl who had waved him over. She had a strangle glass tube in her hand. She offered it to him.

"Here, Inuyasha, this will make you feel better."

Inuyasha took the pipe and looked at it for a moment. The girl told him to put the open end to his lips and she would light it for him. He put the pipe to his lips, then the girl pulled out a lighter and when the white substance and the bottom started to smoke she told him to just inhale it. When Inuyasha blew out the white cloud his head went foggy for a moment, he felt dizzy for a moment. Then the floor met his head with a loud thud. When Inuyasha woke up he was still on the porch with the small group of Kagome's friends.

"What was that stuff, it made my face go completely numb."

"That Inuyasha, was kris."

"I remember Kagome talking about a kris, but I thought kris was a person."

"No kris is a drug, its called meth or dope by most people."

Inuyasha was worried about what he had done but he felt good. All the pain of losing Kagome went away. He wanted more. So he had more and more, as much as the group would let him. Which was a considerable amount, but Inuyasha didn't care the pain was gone.

Just like Kagome had done, one night one kill you, just a little more and I'll be fine. Inuyasha loved the rush he got from kris. Every afternoon he would call up Sango, the girl from the group, and get twacked out. And he enjoyed every moment of it, it was a thrill.

After a few weeks his coach noticed that Inuyasha didn't care as much about the game and was missing practices. When the team had to do a monthly weight check, Inuyasha came up twenty-seven pounds lighter than last month. His coach questioned him but he convinced the coach he was missing meals because he was making up schoolwork. The coach believed him; he did miss those two weeks after all. After lying to his coach about his weight, Inuyasha found it easier and easier to lye to anyone. His brother, Sessesshomaru, started to notice his brother's change in personality and appearance. Inuyasha used to dress like a prep, he'd wear his kaki pants, a shirt just tight enough to frame his jock muscles and sneakers. But now he was wearing baggy pants sagging, way too far as Sessesshomaru was concerned, with a black hoodie, and skater shoes. Being a businessman, wearing suits, Sessesshomaru was appalled by his brother's new appearance.

One afternoon he confronted Inuyasha.

"Why the hell do you insist on look like a bum, with those criminal teenagers?"

"Sessesshomaru, its none of your damn business how I dress or who are my friends."

"As your older brother its my responsibility to tell you that you look like a complete fool and are acting like one."

"Well Sessesshomaru, screw you."

Inuyasha stormed out of the house and down the street. _What right does he have to talk to me like that? I'm just having a little fun, damn, everyone deserves to be happy._

Inuyasha walked to his favorite friends house, Sango. She and a couple others were sitting in her garage hitting a pipe. There were snorting sounds in the background, Inuyasha didn't know what they were about. He just walked up and sat down next to Sango. After hitting the pipe, she handed him the pipe. After the cloud escaped Inuyasha's lungs, he asked what was the snorting sounds were from.

"Oh that's nothing, just some of us snorting up some coke."

"What do you mean snorting coke, don't the bubbles burn?"

Sango started laughing, as did the rest of the group.

"No Inuyasha, here see this line of white powder? Take the straw and sniff it up like this."

After she demonstrated the right technique to snort coke, Inuyasha tried it. His nose went numb. He sniffed another line, His whole face went numb. He sniffed several dozen more lines. His whole body went numb, then his world went black.

When Inuyasha opened his eyes, he was in a white room. There was someone else in the room with him, his beloved. Inuyasha ran up to her and gave her a big bear hug and a loving kiss.

"Kagome, you don't know how much I've missed you."

"But Inuyasha, you shouldn't have take the path I took, just to come see me. Now your stuck here."

"But I'm with you Kagome, so nothing matters. I love you, and now I can be with you, in death."

::Authors Note::

In no way do I support any type of drugs or suicide. I felt to fully understand my meaning, let it be known that I have lost people close to me, to both. Don't perpetuate the cycle of destruction. Death isn't an end, it's only a beginning.


	3. Sango part one

After Kagome had killed herself there was a few waves at the school but now the star captain of the football team had died as well of undetermined circumstances.

Sango had been Kagome's friend then she was Inuyasha's friend and both had died. All she could think was 'oh my god, am I next?' Every time Sango had a problem she would consult her good friend and drinking buddy Miroku. She knew just were she'd find him, laying on the floor of his apartment, trashed from last night's party.

After several cups of coffee and a nice hot shower, Miroku was up to talking.

"So what's wrong beautiful?"

"Miroku, we became friends with Kagome awhile ago…and well her diein' was pretty crazy…well that ex-boyfriend she talked about….well he kinda over-dosed the other day. He looked so plastic….I couldn't wake him up!"

Sango was unable to finish her thoughts because she had begun to sob and shake uncontrolably. Not only had she lost a close friend but she watched another friend die right in front of her.

_I don't know what's going on anymore, why did she do it? She seemed so normal to me she was fine. I just don't get it, they were both fine at least they looked and acted fine. _

"Sango, you look like crap, here drink this. Don't worry it will make you feel better."

Miroku gave Sango a cup of what looked like beer but it tasted funny. Since she was having a bad month, she chugged the cup and asked for more. So Miroku got up and pulled a six-pack out of the fridge. He walked over to a counter and poured a beer into a cup but Sango heard the sound of pills on the counter. But she ignored it, maybe Miroku was just poppin' pills again. After he had poured himself a cup of beer, he brought Sango her drink.

"Thanks, Miroku, I knew I could count on you. Your such a good friend."

"No problem, Sango. Someone has to watch out for you."

After about two more beers Sango was feeling a bit dizzy and somewhat sleepy. Usually it took her a lot more liquor than this to get drunk but she thought it was just because she had been up on a tweek binge. Sango decided to go and lay down on Miroku's bed, after all he usually didn't make it there very often. Besides he had already started drinking and she could see the smoke coming from his direction. He would be distracted for hours, she had a little time before he would notice her missing from the couch.

Sango got up from the couch and walked down the hall to Miroku's bedroom. After closing the door, she rummaged through his dresser drawers where she found a nice big shirt and a pair of clean boxers. Sango didn't think Miroku would mind, so she changed into some of his clothes.

When she crawled into his bed she nearly melted, she was so beat. The last thing she thought before sleep crept into her eyes was _How could Kagome kill herself, there were so many of us who wanted her to stay. I just don't get why she did it. _ Sango had been asleep for only a few hours when she heard the door open. Her head felt so funny and the room was spinning. The figure that walked in the room crept up to the bed.

"Are you asleep Sango?"

In the midst of swirling colors and moving walls she her Miroku ask her something, but she couldn't quite catch it. As she tried to ponder what he had said, Miroku had crawled into the bed with her. He started to cuddle up to her and she was getting really comfortable, when Miroku started kissing Sango's neck. When she made no move to stop him, which she really couldn't her world was spinning too much, he slowly started to kiss her collarbone and kept moving lower. When he had reached her top button, with his lips, he started un-buttoning Sango's borrowed shirt.. _What is Miroku doing? But it doesn't feel wrong, but it does. Oh my god, what's going on, I can't move. Someone help me!_ Miroku gently removed Sango's blouse and continued to kiss her flesh lower and lower till he reached her belly button. Since Sango still hadn't said anything, Miroku pulled off the boxers she had borrowed from him.

Sango was now lying there naked. Miroku sat there a moment marveling at her pure beauty. To him, she was truly beautiful. As he stared at her, Miroku started to get a little excited. In a drug and alcohol induced state, he had to have her. _Oh my god, Miroku, please don't._

When Sango woke up the next morning her legs were so sore. She stretched out and dropped her arms down on the bed with a thud. Sango rolled over to see Miroku lying next to her, naked with a smile on his face. She went to get up and she was naked too! Sango was still a little wozy from the beer so she stumbled to the bathroom grabbing her shirt on the way.

Once in the bathroom, she sat on the edge of the bathtub and started the shower. _What the hell happened last night?_ She set the shirt down on the sink counter and looked into the mirror. Her hair was all messed up and she had mysterious red marks on her neck. Sango walked over to the bathtub and crawled into the shower. She grabbed a bar of soap and started to wash away the dirty feeling she had. When she worked her way to her legs she saw lots of bruises on her inner-thigh and dried blood. _What are these bruises from and the blood? Oh my god! Oh my god! Did we, did he? Oh my god! _

Sango went, almost ran, down the hallway into Miroku's room, grabbed her clothes and ran back into the bathroom. Sango, amidst the sobs, hurriedly put her clothes back on and rushed out of Miroku's apartment. She had to get away, away from him and away from what he had done to her.

::Authors Note::

Rape is a terrible thing women go through every day and it never goes away. Things happen that you don't expect but always fight back if you don't want them to happen.

::Please let me know what you guys think.


End file.
